New Year's Sasusaku story
by dattebayo4321
Summary: A new year's fic about sasuke and sakura being together! please read and review! note that an intercom and sasuke stuttering is in this


**damn, so many stories to do, i feel like making another one! lalala, happy new year! by the way, umm everyone is rich in this....so don't be surprised........i love sakura's house in this....  
**

_inner sakura_

_**inner sasuke**_

_**i dont own!**_

_**pairings: sasusaku, naruhina, tenji, shikatem, saino, peinxkonan  
**_

_**

* * *

**_It was New year's eve in Konoha. Everyone was buying stuff from alcohol to snacks. Sakura, of course, was going to put on her annual party and watch the countdown on her plasma t.v. Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sai, well basically the rookie nine, the sand siblings, the akatsuki **(yeah, they were accepted to the village XD)** team hebi. Especially Sasuke, but she didn't really care for him that much anymore; they were just friends, close friends.

Sakura called over Hinata, Ino, Temari, Konan, and Tenten to help her get ready for the party, and of course they agreed. Hinata was in charge of the catering, Ino was in charge for decorations, Tenten would be the one to check in the people, Konan would be the one to pick out their dresses, and Temari was buying all the drinks. Sakura was calling everyone to come at the party, mainly because of last year, when only the girls came.

"Hi naruto," Sakura called her brotherly like friend.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan!!!!" he screamed in the phone.

"Make sure that you come, and call everyone else, okay?" Sakura told Naruto.

"Okay, and it starts at 7:00, which is an hour from now, so bye!" he replied, with Sakura hanging up.

"Okay, Sakura-san, the food will be coming an thirty minutes before the party begins," Hinata said. "Well, that is good, and since all of you are done, we have to get dressed up!" Sakura said joyfully. "Okay," All the girls said. They got dressed up; Tenten was wearing a black knee-length dress, black leggings, black stilettos, and her hair was down. Temari, being traditional, came out in a purple kimono, with a yellow obi, and her hair was down too. Hinata was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress that was poofy at the bottom of the dress, wore blue high heels, and her hair was in a ponytail. Konan was wearing a black poofy knee-length dress with black high came out wearing a purple knee length dress, black leggings, black high heels, and her hair was put in the usual ponytail. Sakura was wearing a black knee-length dress that had a big pink bow on the top, with black stilettos.

"Well, we're done with everything, and it is 6:30, so the food should be here....NOW!" Konan said. Hinata opened the door, paid the dude, and took the food to the big luxurious table. "I always loved your house Sakura, but what is with all the bedrooms?" Ino asked the pinkette. "My mom says that you guy could live here if you want. Let's see, there are five master bedrooms left each containing a shower toilet and sink, there is a gigantic living room, 3 other bathrooms, the kitchen, the maids' room-" "Woah, you have maids?!" Tenten exclaimed. "Yeah," Sakura said and she continued her list, "there is also the dining room, the pantry room, the laundry room, the basement, and also all master bedrooms have two walk in closets," Sakura stopped. Everyone in the house, not including the maids, jaw dropped. " I wanna live here!!!" Konan, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari exclaimed. " Fine then, you can!" Sakura exclaimed. By the time she said that, it was 6:50.

Her door bell rang once. Tenten opened it to see The rest of the Akatsuki and Naruto. **(lol XD) **"Your names??" Tenten asked. "Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi-" Their leader was cut off by tobi, who exclaimed "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!! :D" "As I was saying, me pein (nagato), Kakuzu, and hidan," Pein said. "And tenten, you should know me, i, the greatest ninja Naruto Uzumaki, who is going to be the 6th hokage!!!!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata giggled at this, and so Naruto blushed. tenten let them in.

_'Sakura, lookie, the hotties arrived shannaro! :D' _Inner Sakura said to Outer Sakura.

'Urusai inner! i thought you left when sasuke left,' Outer Sakura said to inner sakura.

_'yeah, well now im back, deal with me god sakes! look, better stop talking with me!' _inner yelled.

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san?" Sasori said.

"Uhh yeah??" Sakura replied at the redhead.

"where is Itachi's brother?" Sasori asked her. _'cha-ching!' inner screamed. _'urusai!' outer yelled at inner.

"oh, he should be coming," Sakura replied, smiling. "okay, thanks," Sasori replied.

_'hey, outer, i don't see why you just don't hook up with sasuke, i mean, i know his inner!' _inner sakura told outer.

'so??' outer replied. _'so, i can get info. on what perverted thought sasuke-kun is thinking about you.... lemme introduce you to him!' _Inner said to outer.

**--------with sasuke and inner sasuke--------**

**_'oi, sasuke, i don't see why you and sakura hook up together, i mean i know her inner!' _**inner Sasuke said to outer sasuke.

_'oi, inner-sasuke-kun, i just told outer sakura about you :D' _Inner sakura said.

'wtf? now you are stuck in my head too?' Outer sasuke said inside.

_**'haha, outer sasuke is thinking about nasty thoughts about sakura...... :D well, better get going!' **_Inner sasuke said. Sasuke scoffed, and continued to walk to his jade-eyed- pink-haired- princess.

**------with sakura-------**

Sakura was chatting with Konan about her cousin amu **(from shugo chara :D) **, that is, until, inner sakura came back.

_'see see? sasuke-kun does have an inner :)' _inner sakura said to outer.

'wtf? now you are stuck in my head too?' Outer Sakura said inside.

**_'wow, they DO belong together! Oh, and by the way, outer-sakura, when we were leaving him, he has having nasty thoughts about you (:' _**Inner Sasuke told Outer Sakura. When she was about to answer, the rookie nine, team hebi, and sasuke arrived.

"Sugoi....." Everyone but Karin said. "Ick, even i have a better house than this, and my house is spotless!" Karin said. "No, last year, you lied to us saying that the party was at your house!!!" Suigetsu screamed. "Oh, and don't forget to mention, i saw 500,000 roaches in there, a sock on the table, mold on the floor, and crap laying on the floor, and it was an old rundown house. But here? It is a mansion, with maids, and it is spotless!" Itachi said.

"Heh, um Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" Sasuke called Sakura.

"Okay~!" She replied skipping to Sasuke.

"W-well, u-umm m-my i-inner t-told m-me t-that y-you l-like m-me," Sasuke stuttered, pressing against a button.

"Y-yeah, m-mine t-too," Sakura replied.

Sasuke then said, "W-well? d-do y-you w-want t-to -go o-out w-with m-me?"

"N-nani? if what i heard is true, then YES!" Sakura yelled happily.

"We have to tell the others!" Sasuke said. But little did they know that the button was an intercom. "Hey guys? Guess what? Me and-" Sakura was cut off by hinata, who said, "yeah we heard, sasuke-san,i think you pressed the intercom button," The new couple then blushed. "No fair, Sasuke-kun was suppose to be with me!" Karin said. "Well, it is fair, bitch," naruto and suigetsu told it. "Little brother, i never knew you could stutter," Itachi chuckled. "U-urusai!" Sasuke said. "ah, there he goes again un," Deidara replied. "HEY IT IS 11:59 start counting down!" Tobi screeched.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1..."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed. Everyone celebrated for the rest of the night by getting wasted, making out, or hell, even prank calling their own parents!

* * *

**well, that was the end to my little thingy here, i couldn't make one for x-mas though, sorry, but please read and review, and spread these couples to friends, foes, and neighbors!**

**from,**

**Dattebayo4321  
**


End file.
